Scorpion
Background Born the son of an extremely infamous Assassin, Hanzo Hasashi yearned for a place in his father's clan ever since he could walk. Unfortunately for Hanzo, his father refused him entrance into the Shirai Ryu for quite some time until he became aware of his son's considerable skill and dedication. Despite Hanzo's personal misgivings about the violent path he had set himself upon, he was devoted to giving his wife Emiko and his infant daughter Akari a comfortable lifestyle. The Rising Star The Shirai Ryu ninja clan was notable for it's stealthy and incredibly lethal members, Hanzo was no exception. His skill with the Kunai Knife and his overall ninja abilities earned him the name: "Scorpion". Though he was extremely faithful to his clan's Grandmaster, his willingness to accept all missions would lead his to his demise.... because of his status in the clan, Scorpion's Grandmaster elected him for the duty of stealing a powerful mystical amulet from a society of formerly devout Shaolin Monks, the task in question was payed for by a mysterious sorcerer, Quan Chi. This White Lotus Society, though well trained proved to be no match for Scorpion as he fought his way through their Temple in the blistering Mountains. The Feud Begins While battling inside of the White Lotus Society's Temple, Scorpion eventually found himself in a conflict with another assassin sent to steal the same amulet and hired by Quan Chi as well. Sub-Zero is a member of the Shirai Ryu's biggest competitor, the Lin Kuei, a clan of powerful elemental assassins. The two clans had a bloody rivalry spanning almost a hundred years. Sub-Zero and Scorpion began their battle immediately upon sight of one another. Though Scorpion did quite well in the ensuing duel, he ultimately could not stand up to Sub-Zero as the latter man began to wear Scorpion down as the fight dragged on. As a warning to the next Shirai Ryu member that would interfere with Lin Kuei business, Sub-Zero disposed of Scorpion in the extremely gruesome manner of removing his spinal cord from his back. The Vengeance of Scorpion Soon after Scorpion's death at the White Lotus Temple, Quan Chi as payment, gave the Lin Kuei the location of the Shirai Ryu's hidden village. Though Sub-Zero had wanted to spare the rest of Scorpion's clan( as he had gained a newfound respect for the man during their battle), the Lin Kuei Grandmaster refused this request and ordered his most skilled members to pillage the Shirai Ryu village and slaughter anything inside. As a spirit without a destination, Scorpion would cling to the Earth for a brief time to try and see his family one more time though he knew they would be unable to see him. Upon finding the bodies of his wife and child, Scorpion's soul became twisted by hatred and grief. His soul became corrupted and eventually reformed in the darkest of domains in existence, the Netherrealm. This decreipt landscape of fire and tortured souls was ruled by the sorcerer Quan Chi, whom had hired Scorpion on the mission that had cost his life. Confused and angry, Quan Chi fed Scorpion lie after lie about the true murderer of Scorpion's wife and child, he managed to convince him that Sub-Zero was the culprit and that he had masterminded everything. Using this knowledge, Scorpion absorbed enough of the Netherrealm's essence to take physical form on the land of the living once more..his quest to kill Sub-Zero began, he became a Specter that neither lived nor died. His only purpose was vengeance. In the Rp- Meeting Subaru and Aile While trying to track down Sub-Zero, Scorpion inexplicably found himself in another world different from his own. Unknowingly passing through the Biogate, soon after landing west of Tomoeda Scorpion began stalking Subaru and Aile from afar to try and learn more about them. Upon announcing his presence to them, they eventually worked out a slow( and admittedly somewhat awkward) partnership as it was obvious they needed to stick together to discover just where they were and how they got there. They decided to keep heading West to see what they could find. Scorpion's Lost Memories The Netherrealm's essence was essential for Scorpion's powers to be maintained. It seems that the longer he is away from it, his hatred and vengeance against Sub-Zero, essentially his very reason for existing, have begun to disappear. Along with this, his memories of his life before he became a Specter have begun to leave him as well. Although troubled by these recent deveolpments, Scorpion has continued traveling with Subaru and Aile, the three of them having stumbled upon a strange Robotic Unicorn that was wandering around. Though Scorpion was hesitant to get close to the creature, Subaru and Aile quickly befriended it and convinced it to help lead them to the nearest city that it came from. While riding atop the Robot Unicorn, Scorpion revealed a bit of what he remembered about his past, namely that his wife and child were taken from him though, he does not recall what their names were anymore. Subaru and Aile felt some sympathy for the Specter and revealed some of their own tragic histories. Scorpion began to feel a sense of belonging within the group now and he is hopeful for the future since learning of their shared losses. Category:Character Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Male Category:Game Category:Xombie v2.0